Girl Blue, Part Three
}} |coverA = Gilesmini03-00a.jpg |released = April 25, 2018 |pages = 22 |series = Giles: Girl Blue |number = 3 |previous = Girl Blue, Part Two |next = Girl Blue, Part Four |publisher = Dark Horse Comics |writer = Erika Alexander & Joss Whedon |penciller = Jon Lam |editor = Freddye Miller |coverart = Steve Morris Variant cover: Arielle Jovellanos |colorist = Dan Jackson |letterer = Richard Starkings & ComiCraft's Jimmy Betancourt |coverB = Gilesmini03-01a.jpg }} : You Can't Be Told is the third issue of Giles: Girl Blue comic book miniseries. It was written by Erika Alexander and Joss Whedon, and illustrated by Jon Lam. It was originally published on April 25, 2018 by Dark Horse Comics. Synopsis Love is complicated. For a guy and a girl, both aware the other is keeping secrets, they shouldn't even consider love. But for Giles and Roux there hasn't been a choice: uneasy allies, they've been falling in love while working together against a demon. But "trying" to trust one another isn't working anymore. Roux will finally tell Giles her secrets… or he may have to kill her."Buffy Season 11: Giles #3". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved February 14, 2018. Continuity *Roux tells her life story mentioning the years of 1816, 1828, 1862, 1872, 1892, 1920. *Giles reveals to Roux he had died through magic (Last Gleaming, Part Four), then recreated in his resurrection in his teenager body (What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Two). *Giles described himself as being about 50 years old. Born in 1954, he died as 56 if one considers real-world time (publishing in 2010), or as 51 only counting comic book time (two seasons after 2003). *Giles reveals his name to Roux, only knowing him by his alias "Ralph Columbo" (Girl Blue, Part One). *Truman reappears, having survived the demon attack in Girl Blue, Part One. *Giles finds his bag, after last seeing it in Girl Blue, Part One. *Giles mentions knowing two vampires with a soul — Angel and Spike —, and that they had suffered for it ("Becoming, Part One", "Beneath You"). *Giles recalls Vega's words from Girl Blue, Part One. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Baldwin *Blue *Mr. Crowe *Cute *Ebba *Master Remy *Rupert Giles *Roux *Seed *Sheffield *Spike *Truman *Ms. Wong Species *Demon *Human *Vampire Locations *Fredericksburg, Virginia *Greenville, South Caroline **Culpepper Plantation *Lousiana **Bogue Falaya River **Remy Plantation *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania **Allegheny River *San Pedro **Roux's apartment *Sunnydale Weapons and objects *Cross Rituals and spells *Vision spell Death count *Cute, drained by Baldwin (only in flashback). *At least eight people, including Remy, killed by the Sheffield twins and an unidentified man (only in flashback). *The unidentified man, drained by Baldwin (only in flashback). *Roux, sired by Baldwin (only in flashback). *The Sheffield twins, sired by Baldwin (only mentioned). *Ebba, burnt alive by four unidentified men (only in flashback). *The four men, killed by Roux (only in flashback). Behind the scenes Production *Roux tells Giles in French: "Bien sur. Mais, la nuit ne fait que commencer," which means: "Of course. But, the night is just beginning." Distribution *'' '' was the 215th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 7,676 sales in April 2018 at comic specialty stores."Top 500 Comics--April 2018". iCV2, May 7, 2018. Collections *''Girl Blue'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve'' Pop culture references *Roux was present at the Battle of Fredericksburg (1862). Music A "mixtape" is provided throughout the story: #Rhiannon Giddens — "At the Purcharser's Option" #The Silk Road Ensemble — "Saint James Infimary Blues" #Kanye West — "Power" #Prince — "Get Off" #Valerie June — "Pushin' Against a Stone" #Eve — "She Bad Bad" #Barbra Streisand — "Lost Inside of Your" #Alicia Keys — "Wreckless Love" #*or Nina Simone — "22nd Century" Gallery Cover artwork Gilesmini03-00b.jpg|Steve Morris main cover Gilesmini03-01b.jpg|Arielle Jovellanos variant Preview Giles mini03-P1.jpg Giles mini03-P2.jpg Giles mini03-P3.jpg Giles mini03-P4.jpg References Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Eleven